


七月七日晴 02

by Aurora_Lee1004



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lee1004/pseuds/Aurora_Lee1004
Kudos: 2





	七月七日晴 02

民国架空向

不是历史，全架空

**【补档】**

===================

13

自从那天之后，李家上下都知道擒住了小霸王的人，走到何处都称一声“公子好”。自由出行李府自然也是李赫宰特意带他去混了个脸熟。

只是李赫宰粘人的功力只增不减，李东海身处学堂却随时随地都能知道李赫宰能去做什么，家里的小厮更是一天三波倒的到李东海这里报道。

原来的一只草原狼生生被驯化成了狼狗。

14

近来暑热难忍，各家各户都从冰窖里取了些冰块放在家中散热。学堂不属于任何一家人，只能公中支出银钱取冰，可偏偏份例又少，一块冰不需要多久就全化成了水，十几个小伙子同在一处更是难受，闷得书都读不下去。

李东海不是仙人，自然也属于燥热的状态，不过他比别人好的是有个李赫宰坐在他身边，拿着扇子给他渡些凉气。

豆大的汗珠顺着李东海的鬓角向下滑落，外头蝉鸣声又大了些，李赫宰拿着白娟帕子给李东海仔细的擦干净了汗水，随意用袖子抹了一把自己的脸抬手招来了跟班的，半天的功夫不到，一座小山一样的冰块被抬进了学堂。

冰山震在中央缓解了热气，李东海埋怨他花钱什么的话也说不出来，只能拿着手帕给这个不比别人凉快多少的“大善人”擦汗，代替全学堂的同窗以表感谢。

15

李赫宰这样的手段令同行的金钟云金二少爷很是不屑，这样也未免太严重了些。

而李赫宰则是摆摆手，不作解释。

三天后，学堂外传来了阵阵的车轮声，金钟云家的家仆便从门口鱼贯而入，一人手里抱了个大西瓜，带头的管事前来向先生禀告，是少爷给大家去暑的。

滚圆的西瓜被仆人用刀分成了月牙儿大小的一块块排列好，师生们连带着这帮家仆各自寻了阴凉的地方补充水分。

金厉旭是个极其爱干净的，坐在座位上看着同窗们吃着西瓜，袖子也被沾上了红色的汁水，故而自己怎么也不肯动手。

李赫宰坐在李东海邻桌的桌子上，一手捧成掌抵在李东海的嘴边接着他吐出来的西瓜籽，一手拿着手帕给他擦着嘴边溢出来的汁水。看着李东海突然不吃了才顺着他的视线望去。

好嘛，那个三天前嘲笑他的家伙，起身拔出了自小携带的宝贝佩刀，取了每天都清洗干净了的手帕仔细擦拭着，拿着刀端过来一碟子西瓜，坐在金厉旭面前细细的把瓜皮和瓜瓤分开，再切成小块，直接喂进人嘴里

16

对此，李赫宰只是想说.....呵，瓜....真香

17

若干年后，李东海和金厉旭记得最清楚的还是李赫宰和金钟云打架的场面。

李赫宰和金钟云这样出身的子弟明里暗里被称为太子党，大部分全是那帮无恶不作，吃喝嫖赌的“太子”们给抹的黑，所以就算是这俩再怎么做好事都不会有人相信。

索性他俩也就一直不太在意自己的名声。

只不过现在跟李东海和金厉旭走的近了，未免会多思虑一番自己的言谈举止，只是希望让他俩不同他们一样被人说三道四。再者也是怕李东海和金厉旭那样的书香门第规矩多，万一再断了他们的联系，得不偿失。

所以两人在家在外都格外的安分和乖巧了些，家里人无一不感叹那两个人到底是何方神圣。

18

可就算这样早收敛晚收敛的，也没有躲过有些人的唇枪舌剑。

一日，金家和李家的小厮们齐齐的跑到了学堂来寻这两位小菩萨。

“金公子！李公子！大事不好了！少爷和别人打起来了！”

“公子快来啊！少爷们打起来了。”

颇受了些恩惠的先生听到外面的吵嚷，没有多做纠缠，只是让李东海和金厉旭快动身去看看是如何了。

李东海先行和先生行了礼，几步跑出门外，金厉旭紧随其后出门。

“谁和谁打起来了？”

“是李少爷先和东口的王家小子打起来了！”李家的家丁急的跺脚。

“王家小子就是个登徒子！对您出言不逊！少爷......少爷听见了，就.....”说话的这个人李东海熟悉的很，是经常跟着李赫宰的跟班。

“那云哥呢？他总会拦着点吧！”金厉旭瞪大了眼睛，拉着金家的小厮，急切的声音都大了几倍

“要不就是那堆人作死啊！说完李公子以后被少爷打了还不住嘴，牵连带上了金公子，我们少爷本来是拦着的！结果也动起手来了。”

“比咱家少爷还狠，抡起街边的凳子就给人家开了瓢！”李东海身边的小厮又说了话。

彼时院里的小厮们东一句西一句的，李东海也倒是明白了大概，只是不等说话的功夫又跑进门来了一个：“诶呦！两位神仙公子赶紧去看看吧！别磨蹭了，这怕是要出人命了！李将军和金主任知道了这俩少爷谁都逃不过啊！”

19

到底说还是不过十二三的孩子，血气方刚，下起手又每个轻重。

一行人赶到的时候外面已经围了一圈的人了，里面惨叫声一直不断。

“让开让开！”

李东海和金厉旭跟着开路的小厮进了内圈，被眼前的场景吓得手脚发凉。

“李赫宰！别打了！”

李赫宰听见声音下意识的回了头，下一秒又回身接住了对方打过来的棍子，一个背摔将人掀翻在地。黑色的身影行动极快，三拳两脚就把爬起来的又按到了地上再也没爬起来。黑色的军靴踏在最后一个撂倒的人胸口。

相比较与金钟云，李赫宰还是有些理智的，那边的金钟云境况又不是一个境况。

雪白的衬衫被血污染了个七七八八，也不知是谁的血迹抹花了半张脸，骑在人身上往死里打，拳拳见血竟谁也不敢过去拦下。

“云哥！别打了！停下来！”金厉旭体力不及李东海，在读书里的也算是底子差了些，弯着腰喘着气。

金钟云打红了眼，还是李赫宰过去拦住了即将再次砸下来的拳头才算叫醒了他。

“厉旭来了，停手。”

20

一旁的小厮们见都停了手，全都冲向了自家的少爷，看看到底有没有伤到了哪里。

李赫宰推开了人群，像个犯错的孩子一样低着头站在李东海面前。

“我...我没想”

“我知道，咱们去擦药吧。”说着李东海便要去牵他的手，却没想到被后者轻轻的躲过了。

好看的眉毛瞬间微蹙。

“脏....”

李赫宰小心翼翼的吐出了一个字，一点也没有刚才要废了几个人的样子。

身穿象牙白色长衫的少年不容拒绝的拉着黑衣少年的手走开：“厉旭，带他去换药吧。”

21

这边金钟云的状况极其糟糕，手面打得血肉模糊，任谁也不敢相信此时的金家二少爷和平时干净秀气的是一个人。

金钟云打得脱力，晃晃悠悠的在那人面前蹲下也没人敢上前，单手掐着对方的嘴笑的邪性：“记住了，要是再让我听见了，割了你的舌头喂狗！”

一旁的人看着这个似笑非笑的二少爷不由得都往后退了退，金钟云嫌弃的松开了手，微微抬起头看着躲在柱子后的王家人。

“怎么？还真想等小爷给他收尸？”

那帮人这才想起来这边还有个开了瓢的，纷纷跌走向前，七手八脚的把人架走了。

22

金厉旭楞在一遍不知道要做什么，这和他原来见过的金钟云一点都不一样。

这个人仿佛是地域上来的修罗，好像不是那个会给他买糖，带他去河边抓鱼还笑眼弯弯的云哥了。

金家的小厮推了他一下，他才钝钝的走向金钟云，也不知道要如何动作，金钟云的手几乎没有一块是好的，这转过身来才发现就连衬衫也崩的不剩几个扣子。

金钟云上前了两步，伸出手腕在厉旭的面前：“不是带我去上药吗？”

金厉旭回神，站在他面前的人笑容明媚，依旧是那个在他累了以后背着他回家又让他心动的少年。

23

而后的一个月，四九城又归于平静。

因为这件事到底还是被捅到了两家的家主那边。

李赫宰第二天就被抓到军营领了二十军棍，趴在床上起都起不来，吃饭都要假手于人。

李夫人也是看自己这个混账儿子又心疼又好笑，李东海近来两头跑终究不是个事情，亲自去了城西李家和李东海的父母商量，让他直接住过去，一则是陪李赫宰二则也不用费时间费精力，耽误了课业。

一切礼仪全都做到，东海的母亲看着李夫人这幅样子也是可怜，便做主让儿子过去叨扰几日。

24

对于李赫宰喜欢李东海这件事，李夫人早就心里明了，到底是身上掉下来的肉，哪里有不了解的。

趁着李东海回去收拾换洗衣物的时候，李夫人打发了下人坐在床边，看着还擦刀的儿子。

“你们的事情，我知道....”

“您.....”李赫宰擦刀的手忽然一钝，他没想到母亲会在这个时候跟他说这件事

“别怕，我不反对，他人不错，学业又上进，未来一定是个有用之才，倒是你，一天到晚没个正行，亏得人家不嫌弃你。”李夫人拉过儿子的手轻轻的摸着，“咱家不比寻常人家，军人，战死沙场是荣耀，可到时候...别耽误了人家。”

“那伯母会觉得伯父耽误了您吗？”

母子俩一起回头，李东海还是一袭白衣站在门前，拎着一个藤编的小箱子，没有进来。

“不会，跟随他是我这辈子最正确的事情。”李夫人站直了身子对着门口的少年，正视着眼前的这个孩子。

“那么我和您的想法，是一样的。”

25

金家可就没有李家这样的光景，金钟云把金老爷气的够呛，回去以后也不认错，被罚跪祠堂。

有人来送水就喝，送饭就吃，医生来了就配合换药，但就是不肯认错，甚至不肯开口说一句话。

但三天以后他还是被家丁扶出了祠堂。

因为——外出的金夫人和大少爷回来了。

26

李东海和金厉旭被李夫人嘱咐着来金家看一看，没想到这刚进门就遇到了这样的场面。

仆人被赶去了前院，金钟云的父亲坐在主位上，旁边美丽的女子便是金夫人，顺势旁边坐着喝茶的那个西装革履的年轻人就应该是那个天下无双的大少爷——金希澈。

金钟云则是靠在藤椅上端着一大碗面吃的正香。

27

“你看看！你把我儿子都饿成什么样了！”

“.......”

“我刚离开几天！怎么就瘦成这样了。”金夫人拍着桌子，指着还在狼吞虎咽的金钟云，声音都带着一丝颤抖。

金老爷看夫人如此也只是听着，闭口不谈。

“别说别的，要是别人这么说我的心上人，可不就是这么简单了，连这点事情都忍了还是不是男人！”金夫人用手帕掩住嘴巴，给了金老爷一个白眼。

“你是不是他爹啊！伤成这样还让他跪着？罚也要看看时候吧！”

金夫人很是漂亮，大儿子金希澈活托生了她的模子，惊为天人。也是大家闺秀出身，娘家曾走过马帮，自然也就一身英气。

见老爷一句话不说，金夫人也懒得生气，眼神一瞥就看见了门口站着的两个孩子。

“诶呦，是东海和厉旭啊。”金夫人起身一手一个牵着孩子进了门，“厉旭这么久不见了，更加标致了。”

金钟云看见厉旭来了下意识的要站起来，结果被母亲大人的一个眼神给杀了回来，乖乖的端着碗吃面，不再多话。

28

金夫人喜欢金厉旭的程度不亚于李夫人喜欢李东海，完全是当亲儿子在对待。

见到厉旭的第一眼就拉着不撒手，把自己家的丈夫和两个字贬的一无是处

“我们家可真是捡到宝了，可算来了个乖巧的，这爷儿仨没有一个省心的，也就老二这件事办的漂亮。”

29

起初还被金夫人吓到过的金厉旭现在已经是习以为常，乖巧的坐在金夫人身边给她削苹果。同李东海一起给金夫人讲述了一下当天的情形。

金夫人听得越来越气，直说不能吃了这个哑巴亏，命人去请王家的一行人，今日务必要说个结论！

李东海和金厉旭听到这里才松了一口气，她是金夫人没错，但她更是金希澈金钟云这两个脾气火爆的兄弟的亲娘。

金希澈少年时也曾打遍全城无敌手，一张嘴不知道说怕了多少人，老二金钟云更是笑面虎，能动手绝不废话。

能养出这样一对儿兄弟的人，能是个好欺负的？

30

要说后来是怎么解决的嘛.....

31

“金夫人您说贵公子是不是做的太过了！小儿确实说了什么，但也不至于打成这样吧。”王父带着还捆着纱布的王家小子坐在客厅，一把鼻涕一把泪的哭诉。

金夫人坐在上座品茶，心下庆幸，还好把老爷先请回去了。

“那我且问你，是不是王家小子出言不逊在前？”

“........”

“那出言不逊恶语中伤的可是我金家捧在手心里的人？”

“........”

“那我这个宝贝可曾做过什么愧对于你家？”

“这...自是没有。”

金夫人给了旁边屏风后面的大儿子了一个眼色，慢悠悠的端起茶杯细抿了一口。

“我儿气不过可算有理？”

“那...小儿只是说说啊！”王父被金夫人的话堵得无以还口，只是哆嗦着思虑接下的话茬

“如今名声可不只是说给女儿家的，这男人出去闯荡若是名声不好，怕也难成大事。”

“金夫人！”王父拉着自己的儿子除了这三个字再也说不出别的。

“王老爷子想如何？”金希澈从后方绕到前厅，坐在椅子上翘起双腿，把玩着手里的把件儿。

王父见金希澈来了也不禁往后退了两步，全身的气力顶上，脖子一梗：“老夫要个公道！”

“公道，好啊，我们就给你公道。”金希澈停下了手里的动作，正视着王家的父子，“那请您把夫人叫来，咱们也在街上说她个如何身轻骨软，还是和别人夜夜笙歌？”

此言一出全场便没人再敢说话，王家带的一干人等自是有见过金希澈说话办事的，都不敢和这个阎王爷对垒

王父也被气的半死，喘着气一句话都没说全。

“你！你！！！”

“你什么你？有辱斯文这种话老子听腻了，换个别的吧，不如还是聊聊把您夫人叫来这件事？如果老爷子觉得可行，那我这个弟弟也送给您打，您要是怕麻烦，我亲自动手！”

金希澈话毕向母亲行了礼，径直的走出了门口，路径王家小子的时候还微微侧头，留下一声叹息，若说别人可听不清，王家父子倒是真的听了个真切

“哎，啧啧啧，就这身子骨，十个八个也不够钟云打的。”

32

来的一群人接着看坐在屋里的金夫人，金夫人像是才发现一样笑眯眯的放下茶杯

“诶呦，我这个大儿子啊，管教不周，见谅见谅啊。”

33

亲眼目睹了全程的金厉旭和李东海在屏风后面吞了吞口水，闻人不如见面大概就是这样的吧

============================

补档补档，之前的第二章被吞掉了


End file.
